The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to engine starting systems, and in particular to an engine starting system for starting a rotorcraft engine while the rotorcraft is in flight.
Existing aircraft will occasionally need to start an engine while the aircraft is in flight. This may be due to a failure experienced by the engine (e.g., a flameout) or due to an intended shut down of the engine in flight. It is sometimes desirable to shut down one or more engines in flight, when power requirements allow, in order to conserve fuel. In order to shut down an engine in flight, the engine restart system needs to have sufficient reliability. As such, improvements in engine starting systems would be well received in the art.